


Christmas Surprises

by Blasphemous_Oasis



Category: Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game), The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Come Sharing, Creampie, Cuckquean, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blasphemous_Oasis/pseuds/Blasphemous_Oasis
Summary: Its Christmas, or Hylia's Day, in Hyrule, but, Zelda forgot to buy a gift for her boyfriend, Link. In a tight spot, she decides to enlist their friend Impa to give him something she thinks he wants, another woman. However, Impa seems a little too eager to help and Zelda finds herself enjoying it more than either of them. [One shot, unless people want more]
Relationships: Impa/Link (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 77





	Christmas Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to come out yesterday on Christmas, but I had work, so I was only able to work on it a bit at a time. This is my first attempt at a seperate, more in depth smut. Hope y'all enjoy!

Enrolling in Castle Town College was honestly the best decision of Zelda's life.

It allowed her to pursue her lifelong goals of becoming a scientist and making the world a better place, and more importantly, gave her freedom away from her father. He wasn't a abusive by any means, just overbearing to the point of annoyance. But he cared, and even though she obtained a full ride from her scholarships, her father offered to pay her entire tuition at any school she chose.

Additionally, CTC had a large and varied curriculum which meant she could learn many interesting things and meet a whole host of people she never could've before. She actually made three very good friends, Urbosa, Mipha and Daruk. Revali was dropped down to an acquaintance after insulting her outfit a week ago, much to his dismay, but she would bring his status back up, probably.

As shocked as she was to have made any friends, the most important people she knew here were her childhood friend Impa, and her friend turned boyfriend, Link. She had met Impa early in high school. When she was younger, she was definitely more of a nerd, it didn't help she had had to get braces during her freshmen year and was often the subject of ridicule by other girls. She was aware of Impa's existance, but they never spoke until Impa had cussed out a group of girls who had made fun of her korok and blupee stickers on her phone case. They became fast friends after that, Impa acting almost like a substitute guardian for her.

Link had been a welcome surprise in her life. In her sophomore year, they had randomly been placed in seats next to each other in every class they had together. At first, he never spoke to her, they exchanged polite nods, but worked seperately on most assignments. That changed when he had grown comfortable enough to speak to her. She never thought his voice would be so gravely and firm, that's for sure. Talks during class quickly turned into numbers exchanged, after school hang outs, then full on dating. In only a few weeks they had become the school's surprise power couple. They were rarely seen apart, much to Impa's growing annoyance.

Impa had always been protective of Zelda, a rock in her life. She had been suspicious of Link's quiet nature, often joking that maybe he was a serial killer. When Zelda dropped the bomb that she and him were going to see a movie, she nearly demanded to let her go to keep an eye on her. If she was entirely honest to herself, it was mostly because she was jealous of how quickly Link became a priority in her life. Zelda brought him up often, or invited him to hang out with her. Sure, if Impa wanted it to be girl's only, it was no problem, but otherwise, it wasn't unusual to see them walk up hand in hand.

What annoyed Impa the most was that she didn't have any legitimate complaints about him. He didn't have a temper, was caring and considerate to a fault, attentive, and a jack of all trades. Impa wasn't afraid to admit, she hated his guts in high school, pretty much her entire sophomore and junior year. That changed in Impa's senior year, her and Zelda had gotten into a fight over something she couldn't even remember anymore, but it was Link who found her her crying behind the school and talked to her. Later that day she and Zelda had made up, and her dislike of him faded. Eventually they ended up becoming good friends, hanging out in their free time if Zelda was busy.

Which brought Zelda to the present day. It was Hylia's Day, the season of gift giving and family. She had gotten presents for all her friends and her father, burning through her admittedly generous savings thanks to her allowance. Except, she had forgotten about Link. He never asked her for gifts or presents, she normally got him one anyway but she never felt obligated to. So when it came to shopping, it hadn't even occured to her to get him something.

Impa was across from her in the cafeteria, biting into a pizza during their time between class. She was still deep in thought when Impa spoke.

"Do you like, want a bite?" She asked suddenly. "You've been staring at me for five minutes. Is your salad not good?"

Zelda's eyes went down to her half eaten salad. Fork forgotten in her hand. "No, sorry, I just.. I didn't get Link a present, it slipped my mind."

Impa shrugged, taking another bite and speaking with her mouth full. "So? He never asks for anything, you normally just buy him whatever and he loves it." She rolled her eyes, but a smile formed on the edge of her lips. "Remember when I got him for that present roulette last year? I bought him a hat."

She thought for a second, remembering that day. Since money was tight for most of them, college was ridiculously expensive, they had decided to give a gift to whoever's name they drew. Zelda had gotten Urbosa and gave her a cute bridle for her sand seal. Link had gotten Revali and gave him a new scarf, much to his surprise, he still never thanked him even though he wore it often.

Zelda spoke softly. "Well, the thing is, I'm flat out broke now and I feel really bad cause he worked a lot of overtime to get me my gift."

Impa raised an eyebrow. "Then suck his dick." She took another bite of her pizza.

Zelda's fork froze in her hand, a piece of salad impaled on the end. "Excuse me?" She hissed out, lowering her head and whispering. "You can't just say that out loud!"

"Whispering or yelling it won't make it any less of a good idea."

She blushed and ate a forkful of her salad, trying to ignore the smirk Impa was shooting her way. She thought about it silently as she chewed. Link was by no means a bad lover, quite the opposite. But his stamina was ridiculous, three rounds in one night was not uncommon. Her chewing slowed, wondering if he was fully satisfied with her performance. Thoughts wandered to a night she had been on her period, Link didn't know and tried to make a move on her, but she turned him down and referred to her cycle as a 'blood moon'. He got the message and stopped, but later that night, she was woken to him masturbating, video playing on his phone of a man sharing two women.

She froze, having forgotten that memory. 'Is that a fetish for him? Was she not enough? What if he wanted another woman to join? And why wasn't she scared of those thoughts?'

Impa snapped her fingers to get her attention. "If you want some of my pizza just say the word. You haven't stopped staring at me eating."

Zelda swallowed the chewed remains of salad in her mouth. She cleared her throat. "What do you think of Link?" Impa raised an eyebrow, setting her half eaten pizza down.

"He's a nice guy, I guess. Great cook. I don't really understand what you're asking."

"Do you think he's attractive?"

Impa's eyebrow remained raised. "Well he's smoking. Shaggy dirty blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, got a face like an action hero, but with some baby fat to it." She wiped her lips with a napkin. "Plus he's got a great bod, you know he loves to jog and climb. So he's toned but not overly muscly. What are you really trying to ask me? I'm not buying him a gift for you." She finished with a sarcastic chuckle, bringing her drink to her lips.

"Not buying a gift, per say." Zelda muttered, looking away. Impa lowered her drink, her face scrunching in confusion Zelda's heart was beating rapidly, unsure if she should really go through with this. Its crazy, just because he jerked off to it doesn't mean it's his biggest desire! She shook her heard to clear her thoughts, seeing Impa shooting her a questioning look.

"Would you.. blow him?" She muttered the last part quickly. "I think he might be into that stuff, and I feel really bad asking but I don't trust anyone else, and I would want to be there cau-"

"Sure" Impa cut her rambling off, lifting her drink back to her lips and resuming her lunch, as if she just agreed to the most normal thing in the world.

Zelda paused, looking at her like she grew a third head. "Uhm.. really? Just like that?"

Impa shrugged. "Did you not want me to say yes?"

She hesitated.

"Well no, but, he's my boyfriend of three years and you're my best friend of four years. I thought you'd atleast hesitate."

"Nah. You know I'd do anything for you, and he's been a good friend to me. Just helping ya both out I guess." Impa resumed eating.

Zelda stared into space, not really able to come up with a good reason to fault her logic. She slowly started eating her salad again, knowing she had to head to her next class shortly.

Impa was honestly surprised she had managed to keep her cool. Internally, she was freaking the fuck out. Her best friend just asked her to blow her Goddess damn boyfriend while she watched. It was insane! It was so out of the blue she was still barely believing that even happened. So why were her panties fucking drenched? She shot a nervous glance over her shoulders as she walked, boots crunching on fresh snow, glove covered fingers clutching onto her bag as if other students could somehow tell.

She should be appalled. Link was like a brother to her. He always checked up on her if she seemed down, bought her food if she was broke, and she was his kinda sorta drinking buddy. Zelda didn't like to drink, but he was fine getting buzzed. It often led to them being drunk somewhere random just talking about anything and everything till the early morning. So shouldn't she have said no to help preserve their friendship? She waited for her brain to give her an answer, it never came.

She didn't mind having classes on Hylia's Day if she was honest, she didn't really have any family she was close to and her only real friends were Zelda and Link. Impa just hoped the lecture in class would distract her thoughts. Unfortunately, once the professor started speaking, she instantly zoned out.

Briefly, she wondered if Zelda even had a plan. Would Link even agree? He was always the honest chivalrous type, so it wouldn't surprise her if he turned the offer down. Deep down, she didn't want him to, the thought momentarily shaking her. She exhaled, trying to calm her nerves. It was just a blowjob, right?

When Link had gotten out of his last class for the day, he got a text from Zelda. He swiped it open, her message just telling him to shower and meet her at her dorm in a couple hours with a wink emoji. While it was a surprise, he assumed it was her present, and there was no way he'd turn it down.

Unbeknownst to him, Zelda had been texting Impa her plans, wanting her to tease him a bit until she showed up late because of some reason she had yet to think of. The thought of her friend flirting with her boyfriend should've disgusted her, but the warmth pooling in her stomach said otherwise. But anything for HIS fetish, she thought to herself.

Zelda have given him a spare key to her dorm, while it was against the rules, she rationalized that it was important in case he needed to get in in an emergency. Since he was expecting some fun time, he had dressed simply, a light blue shirt that was probably a little too tight, and sweatpants, plus a red and white hat for some festive cheer. What he didn't expect was to step in and find Impa laying down on her bed, facing away from the door on her phone.

Normally, Impa dressed fairly conservatively, but when he walked in, she was in a CTC tank top that had ridden up to expose her slender tanned back, and a pair of navy blue leggings that hugged her heart shaped ass in a way that should be illegal. Like a good Hylia fearing boy he quickly looked away, clearing his throat to alert her to his presence.

She looked over her shoulder, throwing him a wave before looking back at her phone. She was supposed to have flirted with him or something, but she was way too nervous. She secretly hoped he was staring at her ass, but nearly jumped in surprise when she felt a pillow hit her ass, obscuring it from view. She looked over to see Link sitting on the edge of Zelda's bed, as if he had done that just to get her attention. She didn't miss the slight pink tinge on his cheeks.

"Did Zelda step out? She invited me over and told me to be here at this time."

Impa sat up, trying to remember the excuse Zelda had given her. "Uhm, I think she went on a snack run. Mini fridge was running low." He seemed to buy it, snorting and shaking his head, an amused smile forming on his face.

"She loves those mint filled chocolates. I should've gotten those for her."

Impa stood up, walking to her smaller personal mini fridge filled with just liquor, bending over fully to grab a drink. His eyes immediately shot to the ceiling, admiring the way the light looked so..lighty. She asked him if he wanted one and he hesitated before agreeing.

She turned back, smiling to herself at his semi flustered reaction, handing him a cold beer, tapping the glass bottles before they sat across from eachother, taking nervous sips for different reasons.

"So.. What did you get her?"

Link smiles as he reached into his pocket, pulling out a small box. For a second, Impa thought he was going to propose to Zelda, ready to text her that their plans were probably very poorly timed, but he opened it to reveal a gold triforce necklace.

"She doesn't really wear that much jewelry, but I know she's partial to gold. Plus she likes the old legends, said we were fated to be on our anniversary." He chuckled lightly.

Impa nodded slowly, downing the rest of her beer to his surprise.

"It's very nice.. Did she get you anything?"

Link shrugged, putting the box back into his pocket.

"I told her she didn't have to. She's my gift every year."

Internally, Impa wanted to scream. Every sentence out of his perfect mouth was so damn heartfelt and faithful. How was she supposed to seduce him for Zelda?! Plan B, time for emotional blackmail.

She looked down at the floor, fingers pressing into her mattress. "I was too broke to get anyone anything this year. It kinda makes me feel like shit ya know?" She shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly.

Link frowned, adjusting his weight on Zelda's mattress. "Hey, gifts don't matter." He set his beer down. "I know I'm always giving people stuff, but it's only because I'm able to. If circumstances don't allow you then there's nothing wrong with that. Being there for the people you are about is what matters." He shined a bright grin at her, her heart fluttering as she stared at him.

"R-right.." An idea popped into her head. "Do you remember when we got drunk in senior year and I ended up crying so much you had to comfort me? You stroked my hair and I had my head in your lap."

Link tilted his chin back in recollection, the bell at the end of his red hat jingling, faintly remembering through the haze of liquor from that night. "Yeah.. You were worried that you and Zelda wouldn't get into the same college. I told you you were ridiculous because you're incredibly smart, just not the best with tests." He smirked teasingly at her.

"Can we do that again?"

He nearly fumbled trying to pick up his beer, taking a hearty swig. Stroking her hair was certainly not unusual for them, and Zelda had thought it was incredibly endearing when she found them like that one time. So, it should be fine. Except he had been properly dressed previously, not in sweatpants and nothing else.

When hesitation began to show on his face, she knew she had to press further or he'd back out. "Please, Link?" She shot him the best puppy dog eyes she could manage. "It would mean a lot to me." As strong willed as he was, he crumbled under the assault.

"Y-yeah, if that's alright with you."

Impa hopped up, crossing the small space between them. He thanked Hylia when she laid her head on his lap facing up at him. She smiled at him as his hands worked through her silver hair on muscle memory. Occasionally he'd find a knot that he'd gently work through, a peaceful silence filling the room. Link had almost fully calmed down when she turned her head, getting comfortable on her side.

He froze. He could feel the warmth from her cheek through his pants. Surely she could feel him? Instead of recoiling away, Impa looked over her shoulder back at him, confusion in her amber eyes. She didn't see to notice why he had stopped, hesitantly resuming his brushing. He thought it would probably be fine then, until she exhaled, her warm breath going right over his soft length through his pants, causing him to take a sharp intake of breath.

"That's probably been enough hair brushing, right?" Link asked nervously. He didn't want to just throw her off his lap, but if she felt him, he was worried she'd think he was some kind of pervert or worse, that he'd think of cheating on Zelda. He prayed she would agree, nearly swearing under his breath when she adjusted herself on Zelda's bed, causing her cheek to rub against his crotch as she mumbled out tiredly.

"A few more minutes? I don't want this moment to end yet." In truth, she really didn't. She knew it was wrong, but she felt for lack of a better word, safe, when he'd caress her hair. Her family life had been rough growing up, and she never had someone to watch over her. Now, Impa would watch Zelda's back, but who would watch hers? It used to make her feel so guilty to ask him, since she was finding comfort in her best friend's boyfriend, but if Zelda was okay with a blowjob, then hair touching should be nothing in comparison. Or atleast, that's what she wanted to convince herself so she could ask him more often.

Impa let out another relaxed sigh, getting exactly the reaction she wanted when he tensed up. She could feel his body reacting to her touch, but she wasn't far behind. She could feel him starting to get hard, despite his best efforts, but her heart was pounding and she had been fighting the urge to clench her thighs for the past five minutes.

"Impa, I think-"

When she turned her head to look back at him, his heart nearly stopped at the heated expression she shot him, her cheeks red with a blush. "Are you hard, Link?"

He wanted to die. This was the most ashamed and humiliated he'd probably ever been in his life. He considered Impa to be his best friend, the closest one he was with besides Zelda, and now he broke both of their trust. He tried to move away from under her.

"I'm so sor-"

She sat up, supporting her weight with her hand on his thigh, her fingertips dangerously close to his semi erect cock under his sweats. "It's okay Link, I'm flattered, really." A new thought entered her mind, Zelda really was late. What the hell was she supposed to do? She had been given a pass, but that only applied if Zelda was here to supervise and explain the situation. If they did anything without her here, then it was the same as cheating. Despite knowing that, she didn't want to stop. "Its only natural.."

"Y-yeah.." Link stilled pulled back, his heart pounding in his chest. "I should go.. Zelda's car might be stuck in the snow, I'll step out and give her a call."

FUCK. Now she was panicking. What if he thought she was trying to test his faithfulness? He'd never trust her again.

"Wait, Link!"

The sound of hurried footsteps in the hall caught their attention. A set of keys rattling in the doorknob before it opened, Zelda stopping at the scene before her. Link standing a foot away from Impa, a faint tent in his sweats, and a flustered Impa reaching for him. A brief look of guilt and sadness crossed his face before she tossed her snow covered hat to the side, revealing her golden hair, setting down a bag of snacks, acting as if nothing was out of the usual.

"Sorry for the wait!" Zelda spoke cheerily. "The campus store is closed for the holiday, so I had to go to one a little off campus. Shouldn't have taken too long but a group of Zora were buying like, all the energy drinks the place had."

Zelda turned around to Link, raising an eyebrow. "Did you not like the present I got you?"

Any words he had died in his throat, he nearly recoiled in confusion. "I-I'm sorry, I think I'm missing something." Zelda gestured her hand to Impa. Link tensed up, realiza slowly dawning on his face before quickly being replaced by shock and horror.

"Excuse me!?" Link raising his voice even an octave was out of the ordinary, so a shout had both girls tensing up. "I never asked or even hinted I wanted something like this!"

Zelda spoke up meekly. "Well.. I saw you masturbating to a threesome video one night?."

He deadpanned at her. "So you thought that meant I wanted to fuck our best friend?" Zelda and Impa glanced at eachother.

"Maybe? Look, I'm sorry I sprung it up on you babe. But honestly, I think I made a mistake."

Impa heart sank. Of course Zelda wouldn't want to go through with it, it was so out of character of her usual bubbly studious self.

Link nodded along, crossing his arms.

"I thought it was something you would want, but the more I thought about it, I realized it's what I want."

Neither Link or Impa moved a muscle, both brains trying and failing to comprehend the very clearly spoken sentence.

"What?" They both asked in unison.

Zelda crossed the distance between herself and Link, putting her hand on his chest. Her green eyes stared into his blue ones. "I know it sounds crazy, Impa is like family to us, but fuck babe, I think I was just trying to convince myself it was what you wanted because I couldn't believe it. But the whole time I was out, I was so hot and bothered thinking about what you two were doing." He opened his mouth to speak but she pressed a finger to his lips. "Before you ask, I told Impa to flirt with you, and we agreed on a blowjob only." His gaze turned to Impa who shrank under it, nervously fidgeting with her tank top. "I love and trust you babe, I know you'd never say yes unless I explicitly told you it was okay, but I want this, you can say no, I promise I won't be upset."

Link internally fought with himself. This was something he never thought he'd have to even consider in their relationship. On one hand, he was a guy, with an admittedly higher sex drive than what was probably normal, but he always considered himself to be faithful, never once thinking of cheating on her. But now she was throwing Impa, their friend and someone they both viewed as a sister at him and telling him to go wild so she could enjoy the show.

Impa spoke up quietly. "If we're being honest here. I probably wanted this a bit more than I thought. I used to hate your guts, but fuck, you're the whole package, and I'd be lying if I said I didn't want a taste." What the fuck was her life?

Zelda nodded her head, rubbing his chest in a very suggestive manner. "We both want this, babe. But you can absolutely say no if you want, and we'll never bring this up."

"Just a blowjob, right?"

Both girls nodded in confirmation. He didn't believe them for a second.

Zelda guided him down to sit on Impa's bed, nudging his legs apart. Impa slowly and hesitantly knelt infront of him. Sure she wanted this, but it didn't mean she was confident at all. She looked at Zelda, half expecting her to change her mind now that it was happening, but she only shot her an encouraging smile, a heavy blush on her cheeks as she sat on her own bed.

With a nervous swallow, she grabbed the waistline of his sweatpants, gently pulling them down before his hard cock sprung free. She eyed it, before turning back to Zelda. "Are you kidding me? I can't suck this thing!"

Zelda and Link exchanged glances. Zelda spoke first. "What do you mean? It's just a dick, you've had a boyfriend before." Link shrugged, not really sure where he sat in the length department. Impa shot them both glares.

"I forgot, you two have only fucked eachother. Well, Link is fuckin big alright? Like, almost twice the Hylian average and thick. How do you expect me to take this thing without choking?"

Zelda smirked at her. "Well you just answered your question. I was a virgin and now I can take it almost to the base. You do the math."

Impa turned back, he looked to be as nervous as she was, maybe even more so. Her palm slowly wrapped around base of his cock, shuddering at how it twitched in her grasp. She couldn't wrap her hand completely around it, giving a few experimental tugs as he grunted softly. She slowly guided her hand along his cock, behind her she could hear Zelda moaning quietly, probably touching herself at the sight. Leaning forward, Impa spit on Link's cock, using it to lube her palm up, stroking him faster. This was the first time she'd ever heard him make such intimate sounds, his quiet pants and gasps fueling her.

Now, she was getting into it. Her pussy was on fire and clenching with need, working her hand along his length. Impa had almost forgotten Zelda was there until her voice called out, strained. "P-please suck it Impa, I'm already kinda close"

Impa glanced behind her, casting a teasing smirk at Zelda over her shoulder as she continued jerking her boyfriend's cock. "Seriously? already?" It hadn't meant to sound so condescending, she cringed, about to apologize until Zelda's eyes lit up, her fingers working even faster at her swollen nub under her panties, her own leggings having been kicked to the side at some point. "I know, it is pretty pathetic, I'm sorry, it's just so hot Impa.."

Link's cock twitched in her hand, she looked up to see him analyzing Zelda with smoldering eyes. They both took note of her reaction, Impa deciding to test the waters. "He's so hard for me, Zelda. Does he ever get this erect this fast for you?" It was a dumb question, obviously he'd be rock solid in an instant for her, but Zelda shook her head, letting out a whine as she nearly brought herself to an orgasm, forcing herself to stop. "N-no.. He's so much harder for you."

Impa couldn't take it anymore "Well then be a good girl and watch while I suck your boyfriend's cock, maybe you'll learn something." She sat up taking half his cock into her mouth. This was so ridiculously wrong but she loved it. She slurped and sucked noisily, stroking the base of his cock fast as he let out a choked groan, gripping her silver hair in his fist.

Zelda's cunt throbbed as she listened to Impa's dirty talk. It was obscene and she never thought it would make her react like this. Maybe being belittled by her upper classmates had fucked her up mentally, she should probably see a therapist. Or she could continue watching her best friend insult her while sucking her boyfriend off. She made up her mind as she rubbed her clit in circles, squeezing her breast through her bra, and moaning shakily. She wanted more.

"L-link.."

He looked up from watching Impa, nearly rocking his hips to get more of his cock inside her heavily throat. "Yea" He grunted and swore under his breath. "Yeah, Zelda?.."

"Who sucks your cock better, me or ahh~ Impa?" She was working herself over quickly, when Impa heard the question she redoubled her efforts, bobbing her head and being extra noisy for Zelda. He couldn't stop himself, hunching over a bit as he pulled on her hair, only succeeding in drawing a muffled moan from her around his cock. He wanted to say her, but he knew it wasn't what she wanted to hear. "i-im sorry, Zelda, but Impa is better."

Both girls reacted immediately. Zelda came, bucking her hips and throwing her head back with a silent moan. Impa locked eyes with him as she sucked his cock, amber eyes narrowing with determination to make his statement true. She cupped his balls with her free hand, trying but failing to deepthroat him, instead breathing through her nose as she took him as far she comfortably could, stroking what she could quickly. She ran her tongue along the underside of his cock, slowing her head to push up and down much more sensually. He gasped, trying to tap his arm in warning but she ignored him, pushing down a hair deeper before be erupted, filling her mouth with his thick salty cum.

Impa swallowed the first few spurts, letting the rest pool on her tongue as she pulled back, opening her mouth to him to show him. Link nearly came again at the sight of Impa, her amber eyes and silver hair, which looked nothing like the green eyes and golden blonde hair his girlfriend had, proudly showing off her mouthful of his load. Impa moved over to Zelda, gripping and pulling her hair back, forcing her to cry out before she leaned down, letting only a fraction of his cum run from her lips into Zelda's mouth before she pulled back, swallowing what she had left. Zelda stayed in place stunned at what just happened, tasting his familiar essence on her tongue, before she swallowed. "T-thank you, Impa." Fuck, she was thanking her for blowing her boyfriend?

Impa knew that should've been the end of his present. But he was still hard, and she wanted more. Zelda was surprised when Impa scowled down at her, her heart pounding in her chest. "He's still so hard, Zelda. Surely you don't intend to leave him like that?" Link looked at their exchange curiously, wondering why Zelda seemed to go silent. "You're right, Impa.. Maybe one more round?" Her voice was soft and almost meek. Link tilted his head, this isn't what they had agreed to.

Zelda nearly gasped when Impa gave another tug to her hair. "Is that any proper way to ask your best friend? You can do better." The almost sadistic glee in her eyes made Zelda bite her lip, her body forcing her hand to rub her clit again. "I'm so sorry.. haah.. Please keep pleasuring my boyfriend, it was stupid of me to think once would be enough!" By the time Zelda was finished she was nearly whimpering, working herself over quickly in abashed anticipation.

Impa smirked, eyeing her silently before nodding her head in approval. She turned away from Zelda, straddling Link who shot a nervous glance at his girlfriend.

"Uhm, Zel, are you su-"

She cut him off, an almost desperate edge to her tone. "Its fine! Please! Everything is okay with me!" Link was at a lost for words, this was so unlike her normally head strong and confident self. Where had this part of her been hiding?

His train of thought was derailed when he could feel Impa reaching down, pulling her leggings midway down her thighs to reveal her glistening pussy. Silver curls framed her slit, another major difference to Zelda's gold peach fuzz. Impa braced herself on his chest, eyeing him hungrily. When the tip of his cock grazed her entrance he grabbed her wrists.

"Wait! Fuck, the condom!"

Impa paused, studying his face before snorting. Standing up on his lap, his cock pressing against her ass and looking back at Zelda. "Don't tell me, you two always use condoms?" Zelda froze, two fingers buried in her pussy, her eyes had been glued to the sight, barely registering her question. "I, uhm.. Y-yeah? Always, they're in my bottom drawer." Impa laughed, mockingly.

"You have this stud" the word was followed by a rock of her hips on his lap. "of a man, and you never let him fuck you raw?" A scarlet hue filled Zelda's face, she slowly shook her head, unable to trust her words. "Pathetic." The word was practically spat out. "Lucky for the two of you, it's a safe day." Zelda let out a whimper, looking at Impa pleadingly. "I'm sorry, Impa. Please fuck him raw, he deserves to know what it's like!"

The back of Link's head hit Impa's mattress. His neck was almost sore from craning it to look at Zelda from this position. He was hard as fuck, but a bit uncomfortable. He and Zelda had had fairly vanilla sex compared to this. Now their best friend Impa was humiliating her with almost every sentence she spoke and Zelda loved it. He hoped this didn't hurt any of their relationships.

Above him, Impa was also having a similar dilemma. She knew she was pushing their boundaries with each step, but she couldn't bring herself to stop. But the things she had said, it was just dirty talk, she didn't actually mean it, right? Like earlier, she received no answer from herself.

She looked down at Link for permission, hips hung dangerously low over his lap. Hesitation was clear on his face but he nodded. She sunk down, the tip of his precum leaking cock pressing against her folds before parting them, she took the tip with a hiss, waiting a second before slowly pushing down. Her ex's hadn't been this big, but she was wetter than she had ever been with them. Behind them, Zelda squealed as she came, failing to edge herself, too lost at the sight of her best friend taking her boyfriend's cock raw. "Fuck.. haah.. aah" She panted, her thighs twitching as she tried to recover, knowing this was far from over.

Impa fully sank down with a satisfied grunt. She felt incredibly full, but she wouldn't let a little discomfort stop her. She brought her hips up slowly, wanting to tease Zelda as his slick shaft was put on full display before she slammed her hips back down, drawing a grunt from him and a loud moan from her. She raised and lowered her hips in a slow rhythm, wanting to savor this as long as she could. She panted and moaned a few inches from his face, eyes burning with desire looking into his. Her gaze wandered to his lips but Link shook his head. Impa couldn't help but feel spited, his unprotected cock was balls deep in her cunt but a kiss was too far?

She sat up, gripping the front of his shirt as she bounced on his cock much faster and harder, the wet squelching sounds and skin slapping together drowning out Zelda's quiet moans. While the other two were conflicted, she was pretty content. Her slender manicured fingers pumped into her tingling pussy, groping and massaging her breast with her free hand as she watched them like a hawk. She knew this was probably crossing all sorts of lines and moral boundaries, but she was too lost in her pleasure to care at the moment.

"How does my, fuck!" She drove down too hard. "my cunt compare to your precious princess'?" Link shot Impa a glare, she might enjoy degrading his girlfriend but he didn't have the heart to. He refused to answer, unable to stop a groan of pleasure escaping his lips. To his dismay, Zelda spoke up, voice breathy as her moans nearly interrupted herself, on the edge of another orgasm. "Answer her, babe, please!"

Link gripped the sheets on Impa's bed. They even smelled like her, a faint cigarette smell lingering on the covers. He tried to pretend it was Zelda, but they were so different it was impossible. Zelda was soft and pudgy, smelling like that flower scented perfume she always wore. But Impa- "Oh Hylia!" Impa had slammed down on his lap, grinding their hips together as she ran a finger along his jawline, watching him closely, waiting for his answer. Impa was toned and lithe, smelling of cigarettes even though she promised to quit every week. Sex with Zelda was more intimate and attentive, this was rough and fast.

"Her pussy feels fucking amazing!" He growled it out. Zelda shuddered behind them, the demeaning comments only adding to her enjoyment. Impa smirked at him triumphantly, until his hands which had stayed to his side gripped her hips. He raised her then slammed her down onto his lap, raising his hips to meet her. Impa choked on a moan, trying to rebalance herself. Link didn't let up, pounding into her cunt as she writhed and moaned in his lap. The speed and ferocity was nothing like earlier, and even Zelda was surprised at how animalistic he was fucking her.

Impa was rapidly approaching a climax, pulling on his shirt. "W-wait I'm- Goddess! I'm cumming! Don't stop!" Her walls clamped around his cock in a vice, but he didn't slow down. Impa let out a whimper, trying to catch her breath as she panted heavily. Link's groans and grunts of pleasure were becoming strained, his hip movements were more erratic and broke rhythm.

Zelda's cheery voice rang out. "Are you close, Link? Me too.. You can cum inside her!"

He didn't need to be told twice, holding her still on his lap, his cock buried to the hilt. Impa tried to steel herself for what she knew was coming, but she was woefully unprepared when he started jackhammering into her, hips nearly a blur. She squealed and moaned throwing her head back, her tits bouncing in his top with each thrust. Her mind went blank as another climax tore through her, barely registering when he raised his hips flush against hers until she could feel his hot seed gushing into her pussy. Impa hung her head, shaking lightly on his lap. They both breathed heavily, sweat clinging to their skin.

Impa looked behind her to check on Zelda, finding her on her back and looking up at the ceiling, her reddened pussy quivering after she had cum herself. Link shifted his weight below her and she slowly raised off him, flopping into the bed next to him, his thick pearly cum leaking from her.

Link sat up, crossing the small dorm to the other side as he moved above Zelda, kissing her desperately. She wrapped her legs around his waist, giggling to herself when she broke the kiss. "Is it my turn, babe?" He kissed her again in response, rubbing the tip of his cock against her entrance before sinking in slowly. He acted much more different than just a few moments ago. He trailed kisses along neck and chest, hands roaming and squeezing her ass or thighs while he fucked her. Zelda ate up the attention, moaning and cooing into his ear, nails scratching along his back. Impa watched silently from her bed, rubbing her clit slowly, realizing she'd never been made love to by her exes.

Link now had a taste of what real fucking was like, however. He had started off slowly and gentle, but soon, he was railing her. Zelda was definitely not used to it, clutching to him for her life, nails digging into his back enough to almost draw blood and legs braced around his waist. Her moans were desperate and nearly ear splitting, reaching octaves Impa only heard when she was singing. When Zelda came it was silent, her body tensing up, Link swore under his breath, surging forward, claiming her lips in a fierce kiss as he flooded her pussy with his cum. Impa came along with them, biting down on her knuckle to muffle her noise so she didn't distract them. It felt wrong to watch such an intimate moment.

After a few moments Zelda unwrapped her legs from around his waist, yawning cutely and kissing his cheek. "Happy Hylia's Day, babe." She looked over to Impa and smiled, a clear tired look on her face. "He's uhm, still hard, if you guys want to keep going you can, but I'm going to take a nap." When he pulled out of her slowly, he grimaced at how much leaked out from her, knowing she took birth control as a precautionary, but he'd still never creampied her. She shot him a tender loving smile before grabbing her pink blanket and wrapping herself up in it, not caring about the mess forming in the sheets. True to her word, he was still erect.

Impa looked at him nervously, spreading her legs in silent consent. "N-no point going to bed with a stiffy when I'm right here and she gave the green light.." Her fingers toyed with her blanket nervously. She wanted him to say yes, without Zelda pushing him. Link studied Zelda's peaceful sleeping face, scowling at himself when he found him being incredibly tempted. He slowly moved off Zelda's bed to not disturb her, helping Impa out of the rest of her clothes. He pulled his shirt off, then grabbed her damp panties from the pile, she shot him a questioning look into he pushed the cloth into her mouth, shooting her a silent warning. Her eyes wandered to Zelda's sleeping form a few feet away.

Part of her shivered at the thought of this happening another time. If Zelda refuses his advances again and instead of going to bed he sneakily fucks her. Her eyes lit up, nodding her head in understanding.

They both knew what they wanted and he wasted no time in pinning her knees to her chest and thrusting into her. Her moan was muffled by her panties, thrusting her hips to meet his. He got the message, fucking her like the adulterous whore she probably was. Her bed creaked in protest, but it was quiet in comparison to Impa's muffled moans and the smacking of their hips. Impa came hard, moans leaking out from her makeshift gag, forcing Link to put his hand over her mouth. Link's cock throbbed and twitched, losing track of how long they had been going at it. His hips were on fire when he sunk in fully, tensing up as he emptied his balls into Impa. Impa breathed heavily through her nose as he panted above her, slowly pulling out.

Impa's limp legs moved off her chest, pulling her saliva coated panties from her mouth. She wasn't surprised when he stumbled back to Zelda's bed, climbing under the sheets and wrapping his arms around her. Zelda muttered in her sleep before getting comfortable again. Impa tiredly wrapped her blanket around herself, hoping the next morning wasn't as much of a train wreck as she thought it would be.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know if I'll continue this. It look while to write and I do have more ideas, but I'll wait on feedback


End file.
